the_kratt_brothersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wiggy Waxwing/@comment-99.236.163.250-20181030034020
1x06 - Home Alone Friday, Poctober 15, 1999 Johnny Freddy Susan Connor Shaqullie O Neal as Mr. Petrie Barbara Franklin as Ms Gish Vanessa Marshall as Aunt Dolores 1x10 - It's an Ambush or an Kidnapped or an Escaping or Finding Rescuing to My Friends Friday, December 10, 1999 Nathaniel Moreau as Vanessa Marshall as Aunt Dolores Corey Burton as Malabruno (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Plácido Domingo) 2x17 - Johnny Reunion to Meet Friends March 18, 2002 Jayne Eastwood as Aunt Dolores Aron Tager as Chief Stern Tracey Moore as Lena Tony Rosato as Gunnter Frankie Louis David Ogden Stiers as Snuffy Keith Knight as Rocko Ellen Ray Hennessy as Mrs. Stein Loretta Jafelice as Susan Maurice Dean Wint as Mr. Petrie Susan Roman as Connor 2x18 - Moving Day March 22, 2002 Jayne Eastwood as Aunt Dolores Aron Tager as Chief Stern Tracey Moore as Lena Tony Rosato as Gunnter Frankie Louis Keith Knight as Rocko Ellen Ray Hennessy as Mrs. Stein as Worker Michael Jeter as Eugene Levy as 2x19 - Lights Camera Monster (how to make a movie pickford monster star) March 29, 2002 Jayne Eastwood as Aunt Dolores Aron Tager as Chief Stern Tracey Moore as Lena Tony Rosato as Gunnter Frankie Louis Bruce Pirrie as Cameraman David Ogden Stiers as Snuffy Keith Knight as Rocko Ellen Ray Hennessy as Mrs. Stein Loretta Jafelice as Susan Maurice Dean Wint as Mr. Petrie Susan Roman as Connor Jayne Eastwood as Nurse Mary Jenkins Nonnie Griffin as Nurse Drewe Dr. Ross/ Tim Walker Mitchell Eisner as Marc McKullin as Scott Beaudin as Whoopi Goldberg as Mr Salt Catherine Disher as Bill Cosby as Moo-Fasa The Prickly Pete Pants (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of James Earl Jones),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Mufasa (The Lion King) Sab Shimono as Danny Mann as John Finnegan as Uncle Captain Hook (The Fairy Tale Ball) Len Carlson as Uncle Smee (The Fairy Tale Ball) John Finnegan as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Bob Dermer) Aron Tager as Uncle Mr Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Chris Gifford) Allyce Beasley as Grandma Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Carol Kane),(speaks with a an french brookyln accent) Allcye Beasley as Baby Bear (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of David Ogden Stiers),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast) Allcye Beasley as Mama Bear (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jo Anne Worley),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Wardrobe (Beauty and the Beast) Richard White as Papa Bear (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Daws Bulter),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Yogi Bear),(speaks with a an french brookyln accent) Nika Flutterman as Grandma Troll (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Suzanne Pleshette),( Uma Thurman as Petunia the Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Eva Gabor),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Ms Duchess (The Aristocats) Andre Sogliuzzo as Mr Grumpy Old Troll (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ian McShane),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) Whoopi Goldberg as Diego Wallace Shawn as Captain Hook Garry Marshall as Smee (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Ray Romano),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Beast (Beauty and the Beast) Tick Tock the Gobble Chameleon Piranha Jake Goldsbie as Pascal Derek McGrath as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Mark Harelik),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Lord Rogers (The Swan Princess),(speaks with a french accent) Bob Dermer as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) John Byner as (sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Donald Duck (Disney) Michael Wincott as Mayor Soucy (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Len Carlson) Michael Wincott as Roy angry voices (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Len Carlson) Michael Wincott as Uncle No Heart (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jeremy Irons) David Cronenberg as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Eric Idle) Steve Mackall as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Gabriel Byrne) David Paul Grove as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Gary Oldman) Tony Daniels as Roy's Father (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Robby Benson) Colin Murdock as Tony Daniels as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Neil Buchanan) Matt Frewer as (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Jason Alexander) Wendie Malick as Gay's Mom Wendy Crewson as Judith Scott as Michael Jeter as Boo Boo Bear Jeugene Glevy as Deer Vicuña/Owl/Condor/Sergeant Doberman Aron Tager as Quokka Ray Landry as Echidna/Junior Bear/Yogi Bear/Nero/Wally Gator Mag Ruffman as Bunnie Rabbot Linda Kash as Penny Vanilla the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit Donald Sutherland as Rhoda Williams as Howie Mandel as Yak Yak Rufus Roughcut Pockets Stork Alarm Bird Derek McGrath as Janet Alieyat Molly Nutcale Jon Lovitz as George Lopez as Jorge Pupo as Greg Baldwin as Robert Stack as Amilio Jelgado as Gregory Peck as Jean Sincere as Rafael Ferrer as Gabriel Ferrer as Luis van Rooten Monsita Ferrer as Al Israel as Gary Rodriguez as Philip Rosenthal as Art Metrano as Marni Nixon as Arobert Jotworthy as Jeffrey Weissman as Jodi Benson as Dora ( Jackie Burroughs as Brent Anderson Mary Chris Wall as Summer Selby as Will Patton as JB Smoove as Holmes Osborne as Beau Billingslea as Suzanne Pleshette as Bobby (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Pauly Shore),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Bobby Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie) Suzanne Pleshette as Billy (sounds like a vocal Impression Speaking voice of Paul Shaffer),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Hermes (Hercules) Peter Cullen as Bob The Swamp Monster Peter Cullen as Sleeping Giant Philip L. Clarke as Uncle Jennifer Tilly as Ann Richards as Stan Jones as Richard Petty as Hamilton Camp as Pam Hyatt as Will Ryan as George Takei as Senor Nico the Janitor (She's a Exterminator),(sounds like a vocal impression voice speak"of Pedro (Corduroy),(speaks with a an spanish accent),(2nd Second Season Episode Appearances - 202 - Rapido Tico George Takei as Kyo Heyerdahl William Shanter as Don Cherry as Eddie Gossling as Steve Kahan as Dan Bucatinsky as Rob Paulsen as Baba Looey Kim Chan as Nick Chinlund Lenny Venito as Joseph Siravo as Jonathan Kimmel as Calvin Jung as Carole King Barry Mann